Silent Someone
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: That guy who talks about getting girls all the time? He's truly lonely. That kid who doesn't take life seriously? He's just trying to make it through the day without breaking down. The person who wears the biggest smile? They're normally the one who hurts the most. Moral of the story? Never judge a book by its cover. Rated T.
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you.

**A / n: **_Hello again! You're probably smacking your foreheads seeing another story from me as I have a few on the go right now. I haven't forgotten about them, honestly I haven't. Sometimes the inspiration just hits you and when it does, it does. I just go with it and here is an outcome I hope you enjoy =]_

**Summary: **That guy who talks about getting girls all the time? He's truly lonely. That kid who doesn't take life seriously? He's just trying to make it through the day without breaking down. The person who wears the biggest smile? They're normally the one who hurts the most. Moral of the story? Never judge a book by its cover. Rated T.

* * *

**Silent Someone**

**Chapter One**

Y'know what sucks? No, the answer isn't a vacuum.

Do you know what really, truly sucks? Feeling so down and depressed for no damn reason what so ever! That's what sucks.

My name is Heath Burns and my life doesn't suck, but with how I feel you'd think I'd be like beaten everyday or something. But I haven't nor ever will be, my parents are awesome. I don't want for anything, my cousins are doing pretty great – I'm… not really sure how that goes. I mean, are Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde one in the same or two separate from the same medium? Not too sure if they're my cousin or cousins… but anyway, he and Holt both are doing fine. If there's no sadness around, why can't I stop crying when I'm alone?

My alarm clock has went off and I now realize that I've been up for the past hour before I'm supposed to get up. What did I do all that time? Just lying here as my mind wanders.

Thinking – that's the worst thing I could possibly do.

When I think, it sometimes overwhelms me so much that I just feel down. And when I feel down, I automatically think of _why_ I feel that way when I pretty much have no right to do so and then I think of things to purposely make me sad so I have a reason to feel that way but it never sticks and I still feel sad… I don't know if this is making any sense at all and maybe I'll just stay quiet. Yeah, I'll try that.

…but I can't do it.

There's so much on my mind right now but it's too jumbled to even begin to try and figure it out. Where can I start?

I sat it all to the side as I do every day and it takes everything I have just to remove the blankets and get up for the day. Don't you hate that?

Shifting over to my dresser, I pulled out what I was gonna wear for the day and I entered my ensuite bathroom to begin my morning routine. Nothing bad had happened, but as soon as I looked at myself in the mirror - a tear rolled down my cheek. Why?!

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard, "Just get over yourself, Heath."

As strange as it may seem, the voice I spoke with almost sounded nothing like the voice inside my mind. Or maybe I'm listening to the voice in my mind more often than using my own?

Soon I dressed myself, combing through my freshly cut hair. I sighed as I spritzed some cologne in the air and it graced me gently. I didn't wanna bathe in the stuff, no need to do that. Leaving my ensuite bathroom, as well as my bedroom I exited and headed down the hallway to go down the stairs and out the door. My parents weren't up yet and there was no reason for them to be - neither one of them works today.

Or maybe they're just getting to bed? They _still_ aren't used to the whole switch in concept of night and day here.

Anyway, I skipped breakfast which I always do and headed off on my way to a typical day at Monster High.

I'm not personally a guy who enjoys school or… who is actually good at it. But I use my humor and social skills to get me through the day without doing something stupid, like y'know… crying. 'Cause guys aren't supposed to do that and it's weak and stuff.

It's nice out, not too hot or cold to be walking and there's a slight chilly breeze. But it's just perfect enough for me to wear my typical wardrobe and be comfy doing so.

We don't live extremely far from the school; it's about a twenty minute walk that I walk everyday. My parents offer to drive me but they do so much already and they've sacrificed so much just for my well being, I wouldn't have the heart to accept the drive. I'd feel so guilty.

When I say my parents have sacrificed a lot for me, I damn well mean it. They both gave notice to their regular 9-5 jobs and their normal lives within the, normal world just to benefit me. They've done a complete 360 degree turn from what it used to be for us. Being nocturnal since that's how this whole community works… I really couldn't ask for better parents.

Getting to the school, I almost had a heart attack when I was approached by my cousin, Jackson Jekyll. "Good morning asshole!" He greeted me with a big smile.

It was so nice to see him smile. "Hey," I stifled a legit yawn. It's way too early to be awake right now. "what's up?"

He shrugged, "Nothing much, Holt won't stop singing in my head. Well, he's not really singing, he's kinda just rioting by himself. Hopefully he'll let me concentrate in class today." He made eye contact with me, to which I briefly broke. "What's up with you?" He asked me sincerely, as he always did. He was actually the only one to do so on a regular basis.

"Nothing much, man. Not much going on in my noggin." That had to be the biggest lie I have ever told, my mind is always racing and sometimes it gets me so upset that it brings me to tears. "Y'know that's pretty much a vast space of nothingness. Haha."

Jackson gave a nod and small laugh of his own, "Right. Well, I hope you studied for that test Mr. Rotter was talking about last week."

_'Ah shit, is he serious?' _I'm sure just being able to tell by the extremely surprised look on my face, he realized that I know nothing about said test.

"_Ooh_, good luck with that Heath. I'll catch ya after school, maybe if you're up for it I'll come over for a bit?"

I nodded at the idea, "Yeah sure, if you don't find something better to do after school." I chuckled; he gave a nod and was off to class. He always arrived early, completed his work to the very best of his ability… came back to school to do it all over again. I so wish I could be as smart as him.

I begin to wander down the hall and feel the coldest breeze I have ever felt since, well last week. Ahh there she is, the beautiful Miss Bominable. She takes my breath away every single day since the one she started going here. Well, both literally and figuratively. I don't cope very well with huge temperature changes – especially going from hot to cold or even hot to lukewarm.

Actually I get this massive headache that's just killer. But sometimes it's worth it if I get to talk to her for a few minutes.

Y'know how much easier life would be if I could read minds?

Lemme answer that for you, it'd be a lot easier! I mean, I could just find out her true thoughts about me. I would be able to figure it out instead of bugging her all day and everyday with that big question in my mind: do you like me too?

Being a considered a 'monster' and all, it'd be wicked cool if I had powers like that. But no, I have to be a fire elemental. Of course I would, thank you! – with added sarcasm. Thank you to whoever gave me this… curse. Mother Nature, that better not have been you, you son of a–

"Good morning, Heath!"

I was startled from my thoughts by none other than Frankie Stein. "Oh hey ghoul, what's happenin'?" I asked her suavely. She blushed and her bolts sparked as she giggled.

"Not a whole lot, I was just looking for Jackson, o-or Holt actually before class. I just wanted to chit chat with them before being stuck in class." She shifted nervously back and forth from one heeled shoe to the other.

"Sadly I don't think that's possible Frankie, only because it's Jackson today and he's already in class. But you could possibly catch him - them, at lunch though so don't give up."

She smiled brightly, "Thanks Heath! I won't." Frankie hurried upon her way and I was left alone to stand in the hallway, until suddenly came the moment I felt that familiar cold breeze once again and that headache that I described earlier? Yeah it just struck my temples and hard. It almost brings tears directly to my eyes. All I could try to do was breathe through it.

"Greetings, Heath." She addressed me, to my ultimate surprise.

"H-hey Abbey, what's kickin' ghoul?" I asked her rather quickly, hoping that she wouldn't think I was trying to run from her – it's just, my head's pounding like crazy right now making it so hard to even concentrate on breathing.

She raised an eyebrow on my broken speech, she shrugged. "Am fine, thank you for asking."

I chuckled lightly, "Yeah, no problem. Hope your day is wonderfully awesome. Catch ya later ghoul." It was then where I walked away. It took a lot of my inner resistance to not run away from her – but of course I ain't like that. It's just; my headache was getting worse the longer I stood there. But again, she makes it worth it every single time.

I looked back briefly to take note of her still standing in the same place, but there wasn't much else I could do. Heaving a sigh, I then realized that I was now late for first class. Oh the joys.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Please don't forget to read and review,**

**it's always appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons or events or places. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High, or anything to do with it. Thank you.

**A / n: **_So much love on the first chapter! Thanks guys, it honestly means the world to me. I know sometimes I'm so quick with the updates and then sometimes I'm terribly slow with them, but as long as it gets out at some point, ri__ght? I hope you enjoy this next chapter, it's all for you!_

* * *

**Silent Someone**

**Chapter Two**

I recognized that I was breathing. A little deeper than normal, but I didn't mind feeling so relaxed and calm. I felt good for the first time today. Even if I saw nothing but pitch black, it felt so nice.

"Heath Burns," I closed my eyes even tighter to try and avoid waking, even though I was stirring. "will not have you give Abbey bad grade on assignment."

Oh, shit! That's right. I'm in class right now, aren't I? I shifted my head upward, my eyes barely being able to open, let alone focus. "Wha-?" I groaned sleepily, but looked at Abbey sitting next to me. This was Home Ick, and she was my partner for a cooking assignment.

How long was I out? I don't think I even it was that long, but there weren't any screaming or twitching ingredients in front of us, did she actually take the heat – so to speak – and do up the assignment on both our behalves? I waited for a moment. I figured out that it was in the oven - dull screams from it fading slowly.

I wish the screams in my mind faded that well.

"Abbey..." I started, still not recognizing my own voice.

"Is okay, I mixed recipe and did today's assignment myself. Am only salvaging grade." Yeah... I knew that.

I felt terrible for totally ditching her on today's assignment. Physically of course, despite popping some medication during first class for my lingering headache – I knew I'd see Abbey before lunch and couldn't bare the actual aching in my head. Even now, it's still a dull throb. "I'm _so_ sorry Abbey, I totally spaced."

I watched as she chuckled, waving it off. She was pretty cool with me lately, but I'm positive it's only because she's tolerating me since Mrs. Kindergrubber partnered us up together for the remainder of the semester. "Heath, must be hard for you to become chill like Abbey."

For the first time in weeks, I genuinely smiled. I don't think she knows how much this means to me.

"But you can relax, assignment is dying in oven." - as tragic a statement that was, she made it sound so graceful. As she did everything.

"You're a blessing Abbey, thanks ghoul." Did her cheeks actually blush? Nah, I was just seeing things. "I'm sorry about not pulling my weight today in class. I'm not... feeling so hot." I joked lightly, stretching a bit after my cat nap.

"Not feeling hot? Fire elemental is always hot." She touched my hand and I watched her face flinch briefly in pain. Did being around me hurt her, like it hurt me?

I nodded sympathetically. "Yes but, believe it or not – I'm not as warm as I usually am." It just made me wonder if I really was getting sick. But if it was just a cold or flu bug, it shouldn't have been stuck in my system for over a month or so like it has been. Ugh, this is crazy! I wish I could see a witchdoctor or something. I couldn't stay like this. Broken, it's driving me up the wall.

Some days I feel like hammering in the nails on my own casket. Never to re-join these creatures again and just, cease to exist altogether.

Abbey smiled at me, reaching out to touch my forehead. It felt very nice. This puzzled me greatly, normally just our passing each other harmed us, but her simple gesture felt good. "Is right, not very warm. Must you see school nurse for help?"

"Nah, I'm okay ghoul." That was another lie that came from my mouth. I'm getting so good at spitting them out, it's getting scary – not in a good way.

If I was really okay, would I be feeling half of what I have been lately?

"If hot-head says so." She shifted her gaze to her work, having written out the recipe and gave me a copy of it for my own notes. "Take note, Mrs. Kindergrubber will test us next week."

I smiled weakly, but I think she knew it was weak. I could feel how weak it was myself.

"Get plenty rest, feel better soon." Those were the last words she gave me before the dismissal bell rung through sensitive ears, she gathered up her books. I shifted my gaze to the pile of my books in front of me. Did she really pile them all neatly while I was out too?

I got to my feet slowly, trying not to feel all lightheaded – haha no pun intended – and I reached for my books to carry these forsaken objects to my locker to ditch them. It was now time for my best subject – lunch.

* * *

Despite this being my favorite subject, where I could eat lunch and chat with my peers – I didn't feel like doing that. Actually, breathing today is such an unnecessary thing to do. I wish I didn't have to. I slowly walked down the hall, some zombies were even passing me.

Shit, was I going that slowly?

Before I could say another word, Ghoulia Yelps caught up to me. She was grinning. "Hey you," I greeted her with just as big a smile. "I heard you had a date with Slow-Moe last night. How'd that go?"

She gave a slow nod of approval. "N'eauhh, uhh, ughh." She then blushed.

"Ah, taking it slow?" I smiled genuinely, stifling a little chuckle. "Whatever works for you, I'm glad it went well though." Many monsters would be shocked to know that I understand Zombie, but it's just something I've grown used to hearing. You catch on to it after awhile. But can I speak it? Absolutely not.

"Nuh, huhh. Uhhh," she sighed, looking at me with compassion as she gave my shoulder a soft pat.

Nodding my head. She'd just asked me if I was feeling okay, because I didn't look so well. Man, could everyone tell this was the case today? "Yeah no, I think I'm gettin' sick or something. I won't pass it along to you Ghoulia, I know you guys tend to keep an illness for longer than others."

She nodded, fixing her glasses.

Giving her a quick hug, an appreciation for listening – I pulled back and she blushed. "See you around Ghoulia, thanks for listening." She waved and I made my next turn. Directly into the school nurse's office.

It wasn't the usual nurse today, but another one. I guess sometimes they traveled from school to school or whatever. Right now, I could care less who it was. I just wanted to be oblivious to the world for awhile. She could make it happen right? "Hello, you must be Heath Burns."

I stopped nearly dead in my tracks. I swear I didn't know her, yet she rhymes off my name so quickly? As if she knew me? I connected my weary, tired gaze with her. "I'm sorry, do I know you ma'am?"

She shook her head, "Probably not, a young ghoul was in here rambling on about you a couple days ago. She_ is_ right, you are very handsome."

If I were in my normal state of mind and typical ball of energy (and gas unfortunately) I'd start pestering this nurse to give me clues as to who said these flattering things. But right now, I felt the absolute farthest from attractive. I felt hideous, but not on the outside… but on the inside. I feel disgusting.

I paused for a moment. Who _am_ I, exactly?

"Heath?"

I gave my head a shake, although… man I shouldn't have done that. Now the whole room's spinning and shit. I tried to stop it, but it just won't stop movvingg. - the hell?

"Oh careful dear, let's get you lying down. That should ease the vertigo."

What? Where were we gonna to go?

I went from a standing position to lying down, which felt a lot better… but there was a problem here. See, when I get… dizzy, or anything remotely close to it nine times of ten I always end up throwing up, it's near the only way to subside it. I think the lurching of my stomach and slight gagging gave her the dose of reality she needed.

Either she ran and got me something to toss in, or the floor would be wearing it. Just as she set it down, everything let go. I couldn't stop it, it just happened. Looking into the beige bucket for a minute or so, I remember that I didn't eat anything yet… so it was just liquidized. I swallowed what felt to be a lump in my throat and a terrible taste. "Did you wish to talk about anything? Are you stressed?"

I shook my head, "I just don't want to be here right now." Weakly protesting, as only I could.

"At school hon?"

Again, shaking my head. "No, just… here. I don't want to know life right now. Can I, nod off to oblivion, just for a little while?"

Her eyes didn't widen in shock or anything, she just gave me a sympathetic nod. "Yes of course, you get some much needed rest. I'll let your teachers know where you are."

"Thanks." I mumbled, closing my eyes and as soon as my head hit the utterly uncomfortable pillow beneath me, I was out like a light.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please read & review, it's always appreciated ****:)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons, places or events. If there is, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High or anything to do with it. Thank you.

**A / n: **_My apologies, but I just cannot thank you guys enough! I know it must get annoying, but I really hope each and every one of you get how much I appreciate even just reading my works, it means the world to me and you guys fuel me to continue these stories I start, even when I should be doing other things, I always squeeze in time for a good update. Here it is, please enjoy it!_

* * *

**Silent Someone**

**Chapter Three**

I really didn't feel like waking up at all, so whoever the asshole was poking me – I'm about to let 'em have it. But it wasn't until I felt a chilling touch, that I automatically relaxed into it. "Is it known why Heath fell ill?"

Abbey.

That's a voice I recognized instantly. There was just something about her that I could point out whenever she entered the room and I was in the back of it blindfolded.

In other words, I just knew the sight of her, her scent, the obvious temperature change but I just, knew. "All I know is that he's in a rough place right now dear. Are you two, together?"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes in my half-sleep. This nurse might not have been unborn yesterday, but she wasn't getting the obvious signs. Of course we weren't. Everybody knew it.

"...yes."

What?!

"Oh, well then... did this illness happen suddenly for your boyfriend?"

"Mhm."

I know this isn't real, even though it's happening. But why would she agree to even saying to someone who isn't in the loop what-so-ever, that we are an item... unless she wanted to find out more about what's going on with me? But it just doesn't make sense as to why she'd even care to inquire. Nothing adds up and I'm pretty decent at math. You can ask Mr. Mummy for clarification if you don't believe me.

"I haven't been able to get anything out of him, have you noticed anything different? You're a couple, so you must have seen some differences in his typical behaviors."

I heard shuffling, feeling my bedside sink a little bit. She had sat down right next to me.

"Yes. Has been, strange."

"Strange. Okay, that's a start." I could hear a sense of, unenthused in her voice.

"Well, what answer should Abbey give? If she knew everything, she could cure..." a brief pause, "boyfriend... all herself. Would not need help."

"I suppose." She agreed hesitantly. The nurse knew she apparently struck a chord with Abbey, but I'm still trying to figure out what non-existent chord she struck. This is just, mind boggling.

But I couldn't fully go back to sleep even if I wanted to. So, what should I do?

I shifted my being a bit, slitting my eyes open very little.

Next moment I knew, I felt a rush of cold climate tingle my whole body as freezing lips met my own lukewarm. It was brief, but it still sent everything I knew whirling around in the eye of a blizzard meeting a hurricane. What the f-

"Have to go now, thank you for limited help given." I felt Abbey get up and heard her steps out of the nurses' office. Could I get an indefinite replay? Please!

* * *

Abbey Bominable avoided me like the plague for not just the rest of the day, but the rest of the week too! Now it was the later half of Friday and I was of course at Monster High. I never skipped class, but I wanted to start. On the norm, I didn't mind school when everyone's business was minded in their _own_ affairs and not mine.

Monsters were talking. Not to me, about me. And I could hear them despite them thinking I couldn't. "Hey, why so blue?"

I jumped and narrowed my eyes. "Spectra?!"

She giggled, "Normally I don't make such risky entrances... but you know just as well as I do that _everyone_ is talking about you."

I heaved a sigh. I already knew that. "Yeah, so?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "They're not doing it to be mean or in bad taste Heath. Whether you believe it or not, they do actually care about you. We all do. Just know that."

She floated out of the bathroom, and the moment she did I could feel angry feelings bubbling and boiling deep inside me. They cared? Really? If they gave a shit, why did I feel so alone? Anytime I ever talk to anyone in this hell hole, I get brushed off... annoyed and dirty looks – if you want me to piss off, just tell me. Don't be all two-faced and such liars about it to my face every, single, time!

My fist hit the bathroom mirror full force.

... wait, what just happened? I gave my head a shake and looked down at my clenched fist that was now drenched in blood. Slowly shifting my gaze upward I saw the shattered bathroom mirror.

Shit, I just did that? Whoa! Who knew I had that kinda strength. Cool.

Well, except for the fact I'd probably be like – expelled for misbehavior... but y'know, kinda cool I can even do that.

I shoved my bloody fist inside my jacket pocket for now. I'd get to it later sometime, maybe. Now it was time for last class. Dead languages.

Took a seat at the back of class this time. The last thing I wanted to do was socialize with anyone. Forget it. Forget everything, forget everyone!

"Hi Heath!" Oh great, what now?

I could've unleashed pure hell on the next person who bothered me, but when I looked up at who stopped by I couldn't help but to soften. It was Frankie Stein.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" I tried my best to keep it normal, but if 'everyone' knew what was wrong – what's my point? ...unless Spectra was just messing with me.

"Nothing much, really. I was going to sit with the ghouls, but I thought maybe you could use some cheering up." She didn't harp on it, she just gave a hopeful smile as she was very good at doing, even in the worst of times.

I shook my head, "Look, despite what everyone's more or less saying – I'm cool Frankie. I'm fine. Go sit with the ghouls, they'll miss you. Or think we're dating." I chuckled at the thought as her bolts sparked.

"Are, you sure?"

I wasn't sure about anything at this point, but there's no need to worry anyone.

"Yeah, go ahead. Catch ya around." I then realized I pretty much dismissed her, but I didn't do it... too rudely I hoped. She was the only person I believe that truly cared to at least inquire. And cared enough not to inquire further and upset me. Some could be way too pushy with their 'caring'.

"Okay, see you later." She headed down further to her usual pack of ghouls that she hung out with in this class. I stayed perched at the back. It was extremely unusual of me – but I just wanted to get my work done and get outta here as soon as possible.

The end of school was so close, c'mon.

Luckily none of the guys I regularly hung out with, were the same age. So I didn't have to answer them yet – but I knew I would have to eventually. But what would I tell them, especially when I have no idea what's going on myself?

This is gonna be extremely difficult. Ugh.

* * *

**Well hello there.**

**Please read and review and do what'cha do,**

**it's always, always hugely appreciated! :)**


End file.
